Retractable antennas used in mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones, typically comprise a whip, which extends out of the case of the telephone, and a connector at the base of the whip. When the antenna is fully extended, the connector engages a receptacle in the case. The receptacle must hold the connector firmly, so as to provide both mechanical support and electrical contact to the whip. To fulfill these requirements, the connector generally comprises a resilient structure such as a spring clip, which is soldered or welded to the base of the whip. The clip is compressed and held by the receptacle when the antenna is pulled out into the extended position. Alternatively or additionally, the receptacle may include a resilient retainer element, such as a spring, to hold the connector in place.
The connector itself and the steps involved in fastening it with sufficient precision to the whip are costly. Moreover, the connector itself and the joint between the connector and the whip increase the overall weight of the antenna and are prone to failure with use over the life of the communication device.